


意图

by whisperainy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Widowed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperainy/pseuds/whisperainy
Summary: 金珉奎从来不相信一见钟情。他觉得这是世界上极度可笑的事情，怎么会有人在第一眼就会爱上素不相识的人呢。这样未免也太儿戏。这生长在自己骨子里的固执观念，却在一个小时后，被自己连根拔起。灰飞烟灭。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 6





	意图

「一旦你确实需要爱，你就会发现它正在等待着你。」

金珉奎从来不相信一见钟情。

他觉得这是世界上极度可笑的事情，怎么会有人在第一眼就会爱上素不相识的人呢。

这样未免也太儿戏。

这生长在自己骨子里的固执观念，却在一个小时后，被自己连根拔起。

灰飞烟灭。

潮湿的草地透露着下过雨后的泥土气息，据说那是放射菌的味道。

明明是被文人们肆意描写的浪漫，在科学面前都变得有据可依，毫无感情，有意思。

早上的一场大雨已经逐渐停了，此刻只剩下薄薄的细雨和空气里淡薄的雾气，仿佛不舍得彻底的离别。

就如同这场葬礼。

按道理说，牧师应该早就习惯了这样的场景，他们应该是陪伴许多人生死离别的常客，但此刻，洪知秀的声音里还是带着一些悲伤的尾调。

“来自尘土的要归为尘土。”

句与句的间歇，洪知秀用余光看了看身边的人。

全圆佑没有什么表情，他只是垂着眼盯着那块冰冷的墓碑，像是和一切都疏离开了。

葬礼安静极了，除了洪知秀准备的悼词声，只剩下一片的肃穆。

一只黑色的皮鞋踏入墓园的湿冷草地上，被溅起的水花掉在了鞋尖，又迅速的滑落。

金珉奎就这样撑着伞走到了参加葬礼人群的边缘。

他对着这样的场景其实不太适应，安慰显得有些多余，可旁观却又显得冷漠。

所以他宁愿晚到，在悲伤的边缘轻轻的触碰。

黑色的雨伞遮住了他的部分目光，但只一眼，在自己黑色雨伞的边缘，金珉奎看到了站在墓碑前的人。

那个人没有打伞，任凭雨水一点点积聚起来从发尖滑落，他苍白却优美的脸上没有任何的表情，反而是有些过长的刘海挡住了狭长的眼，就好像这一切都和他无关。

一身的黑色把他包裹的看上去很冷淡，也很瘦削，就像是被裹在了一层阴影里。

一阵风起，那个人胸口的白花随着轻轻摆动了一下，一切又都归于平静。

可能是感觉到了哪里来的目光，全圆佑抬眼往某个方向看了过去。

他看到人群边缘那个撑着黑伞的男人，完美的脸蛋却挂着旁观的表情，只是看着自己的目光，却如此温暖。

他的眼神和男人一触即收，又望向了那块冰冷的大理石碑。

“这不是他那位爱人么？”

“是啊，家里人不待见，都没过来。”

“呵。”

人群边缘的人用微乎其微的声音议论着，金珉奎听着只是抬眼有些贪婪的盯着那个人冷漠但好看的侧脸。

葬礼结束的很平静，人群逐渐离去，终究各人都有自己的归途。

金珉奎顺这个路程的便，到墓园另一边看望了故人，准备回程的时候，看见教堂旁的大理石柱那，靠着一个人。

阴沉的天黑起来总是格外的快。

那人身上的黑色衣物和逐渐变暗的夜晚融合在了一起，让人看不真切。

走近了，金珉奎借着教堂里的微弱灯火，看清了人。

全圆佑斜斜的靠在石柱上，眼神随意的飘忽出去发着呆，安静的像是雕塑。

他听到脚步声侧头看过来，就这样和金珉奎对视了。

时间仿佛了静止了几秒，两个人对视的目光却一点也没也移开。

“还没走吗？”金珉奎撑着伞先开了口。

这其实是他们的第一次对话，可能是这个人在心里出现了无数次，所以开口的语气不受自己控制的熟悉。

全圆佑看着对方的眼睛，回答的很坦诚：“...我没有地方可以去了。”

金珉奎垂下眼想了一下，抬脚一步步拉近了两个人的距离，全圆佑不自觉的站直了身，等着他走过来。

他比自己想象的还要纤细些，金珉奎走近了想。

看着全圆佑对自己不防备的样子，金珉奎抬手摘掉了他胸口的白花：“...那跟我走吧。”

沉默的时间大概有一分钟，也有可能更短。在金珉奎紧张到准备跑路的时候，他听到了回答。

“...好。”

“我的车在那边。”

“嗯。”

该离去的访客早都四处散了，墓园旁用于停车的小道此刻也只有金珉奎的车孤零零的停在那。

夜晚的温度下降的很快，在伞下的咫尺空间里，金珉奎看到了全圆佑畏寒的缩了缩肩。

“上车吧。”金珉奎拿出车钥匙解了锁。

全圆佑抬手准备拉开副驾驶车门，隔着玻璃看到了座位上散乱的物件，手就停住了。

座位上有衣服，有提包，有钥匙，有文件，还有一把伞。

杂乱到无法干预的地步。

在金珉奎慌乱的第一秒，全圆佑轻轻笑了。

这是这几天他第一次笑出来。

金珉奎看着全圆佑狭长的眼弯出了好看的弧度，一时间忘记了反应。

倒是全圆佑后退了一步：“我坐后排吧。”

车门拉开，全圆佑抬脚钻了进去，金珉奎看着他略微打湿的黑色西装，下一秒才反应过来，也跟着探身进去：“我后座有毛毯。”

突然拉近的距离下，金珉奎看着全圆佑的脸，瞬间忘记了自己的目的。

不算宽敞的后排座椅在两个成年男人之间显得有点狭小。

两个人之间可能只暂停了一秒，下一秒金珉奎眼神慢慢扫过全圆佑的嘴唇，听从了本能，着迷地、试探地靠近。

他想吻我。

全圆佑想。

他抬起眼看着金珉奎，在漆黑的只剩星点光线的车厢内，他却能看清对方黑曜石一样明亮的眼睛。

可金珉奎突然停了下来。

在他迟疑的短短时间后，全圆佑抬起手，轻轻捧着金珉奎的脸，抬着下巴吻了过去。

一点即燃。

全圆佑的指尖是凉的，可是唇齿却那么的温暖。

金珉奎下意识的回应，他闭上眼，抬手握住了这样的一双手，往前一步，索性整个人都钻进了车厢。

金珉奎的力气很大，他稍微往前，把全圆佑压在了身下。

皮质的座椅发出了被挤压的声音。

压在身下怎么更好看了？

金珉奎来不及细想自己的虎狼之词，又迫不及待的吻了上去。

唇齿的纠缠里，全圆佑身体往后退了些，试图让自己躺的更舒服些，却感觉到身上人不安分的手指，已经开始解他的衬衣扣子，动作灵巧熟练。

坦露出的皮肤和冰冷的空气接触，让全圆佑下意识的颤抖了一下。

可金珉奎敏锐的感觉到了，他抬眼看着身下人被情欲点燃的表情，手指从他的小腹摩挲着往上。

“让我温暖你。”

好土。

全圆佑的嘴角扬起了一个轻微的弧度。

可这句话听上去那么真心，那双黑曜石一样明亮的眼睛看着自己，一点也看不见轻浮。

我想要相信。

金珉奎的手指是温暖的，全圆佑感觉略带粗糙的指腹抚摸过自己身体的地方，确实变热了。

胸口传来一阵异样的酥麻快感，全圆佑下意识软软的抬起腰，皱着眉轻轻哼出了声音。

“......呜......嗯......”

金珉奎轻轻揉捏着全圆佑胸前的凸起，看着身下人白皙的胸膛，食指轻轻在胸前画了个圈，小巧的乳尖挺立起来，金珉奎忍不住，低头就一口含住。

全圆佑的轻声才哼唧变成了一个深呼吸，他下意识抬手抱住了金珉奎的脖子，手指在他的发梢里轻轻逗弄。

“......哈......轻......一点......”

金珉奎的舌头逗弄着全圆佑的乳尖，手还游离在他的臀和大腿揉搓着，全圆佑早就软绵绵的陷在座椅里。

金珉奎感觉到身下人越来越发热的身体，这才算是放过了胸口。

稍微起身，金珉奎看着全圆佑还没反应过来的情欲神色和胸口起伏的一片带着湿润的粉色，低头又吻了下去。

从刚开始的试探变成了一个深吻，金珉奎缠着全圆佑的舌头用力的吮吸着，发出的亲吻声也越来越明显。

全圆佑被吻的神魂颠倒，他颤颤的抬手去脱下金珉奎的外套，不熟练却轻巧的一粒粒解开衬衣。

在紊乱的呼吸里，身体贴在了一起，全圆佑看着金珉奎的手指从前排摸来一只润唇膏，就懂了他的意思。

两个人之间温度的上升，在车里形成了一股细细的雾气，这倒成为了两个人最好的掩护。

金珉奎心跳的厉害，他重重的喘着气，把全圆佑的西裤解开就往下拉。

全圆佑抬腰的时候小腹感受到了对方阴茎灼人的热度，他轻轻的喘口气，伸手搂住金珉奎的脖子。

可是扩张居然做的很温柔，全圆佑以为金珉奎会把自己的迫不及待体现的淋漓尽致，没想到他手指进入的分外小心。

全圆佑抬着腰配合着金珉奎手指的动作，私密处被异物侵占的不适被金珉奎不断的亲吻和啃咬弄的支离破碎，他深呼吸了一口气，在金珉奎的耳边轻轻舔舐，手指慢慢去解开金珉奎的皮带。

“......哈……继续吧......”

  
金珉奎带着惊人温度的阴茎抵在全圆佑大腿内侧，全圆佑轻轻动了一下腰试图让自己接纳的更舒服些。

金珉奎看着身下的全圆佑，黑色的西装和衬衣被自己剥了一半，因为情欲染着粉红的身体被褪在肩膀的衣服漫不经心的遮盖着，这样的画面对自己来说未免太色情。

金珉奎俯下身，吮吸着身下人的脖颈和锁骨，托着他的臀，用阴茎就慢慢的进入了全圆佑的身体。

“哈啊......”

私密处传来被撑开的肿胀感，是和手指扩张完全不能比拟的程度，全圆佑皱着眉下意识的想躲开，却被金珉奎禁锢在了自己手臂之间。

“.......唔......慢........慢一点......”

全圆佑的腿又细又长，此刻依附在金珉奎的腰上，让两个人结合的更紧密。

“.......哈......如果弄疼你了......要告诉我......”

金珉奎迷恋的看着全圆佑，手掌从他细白的脚踝抚摸过来，顺着大腿托着全圆佑的臀用力的揉捏着。

看着全圆佑皱着眉仰着头想要挣扎的样子，金珉奎低头吻住全圆佑带着略微肿胀的唇，用力挺腰，阴茎就进入到了深处。

“....哈啊.....啊....”侧头躲开一阵快感的全圆佑发出带着鼻音的呻吟，他下意识的抓住了金珉奎的手臂，狭长的眼带着朦胧的水汽，不知道是求饶还是邀请的眼神深深的看着金珉奎。

金珉奎被这样的眼神看的心里酥麻难耐，他仔细亲吻着全圆佑，整个人却往下压，让全圆佑的双腿打开的更大，在自己的一览无余里，金珉奎抬腰抽插了起来。

“......啊.....啊不.........轻........哈啊....”

一下下的抽插里，细嫩皮肉被阴茎反复翻搅的淫靡水声越来越明显，在混着皮质座椅被一下下重压发出的摩擦声里，全圆佑下意识的发出求饶，那些低沉的单音节伴随着情欲，显得更是性感。

可能是金珉奎顶弄的太用力，全圆佑身体发软，双腿不自觉的往下掉，金珉奎索性用手臂卡在他双腿的腘窝，把全圆佑以更淫靡的姿势压在自己的身下抽插起来。

在阴茎缓缓外拔和一下又一下撞回深处的动作里，全圆佑什么都来不及思考，他早就在这一层层叠加的快感里溃不成军，完全把自己交给了金珉奎去把弄。

“呜.......那里......哈啊.....不要了........哈......”

身上人来回的挺进抽插里，全圆佑挺立的性器颤颤的泌了些许的白浊，不知道金珉奎是有心还是无意，小腹总是蹭到全圆佑性器的铃口。

这突然袭击的快感让全圆佑抓紧了金珉奎的肩，仰着脖子发出了带着哭腔的求饶。

金珉奎哪里受得了这样诱人的全圆佑，他索性捏住了全圆佑的腰，狠狠的抽插到最深处，撞在身体里最敏感的地方。

前后的快感都来的太过强烈了，全圆佑用力抓着金珉奎的肩膀，整个人都紧绷了起来，眼角的泪水也顺着自己仰头的姿势滑了下来。

金珉奎侧头舔掉了带着咸味的弧线，他狠狠地撞到深处，却在全圆佑的耳边用极温柔的语气说着翻滚在自己心里的词句：“......好喜欢你.......”

也不知道是因为快感太冲击，还是告白太突然，全圆佑整个人颤抖起来。他皱着眉弓起身子，在金珉奎的撞击里一下子就释放了出来，弄的两个人小腹一片白色。

因为全圆佑的释放，身后肠壁的收缩刺激着金珉奎很快也到了高潮，他闷哼着用力的撞击在全圆佑的深处，释放在了他的体内。

  
全圆佑的力气都像是被抽走了一样，他软绵绵的抬眼看了金珉奎一眼，任凭他从自己身体里退出，小心的给自己做清洁。

谁也没有再提那一句情欲里的告白。

金珉奎这才终于想起了钻入后座的初衷，拿过毯子把人小心的圈了起来。

全圆佑在这样的动作里看着金珉奎舔了舔嘴唇。

金珉奎抬眼看着那双狭长的眼却突然笑了，他飞快的亲了一下全圆佑的唇。

“跟我回家吧？”

看着金珉奎笑的露出讨喜的虎牙，全圆佑也轻轻勾了勾嘴角，他伸手拉了一下毯子，毛茸茸的温柔触感像是挠在了自己的心里。

“......好。”

车子发动，尾气带起一阵不甚明显的灰色尘埃。

全圆佑隔着夹杂着雾气的车窗回头望了一眼逐渐远离的墓园。

黑色把一切都遮盖起来，包括所有的秘密。


End file.
